Tent poles which utilize elastic shock-cord to cause multiple tent pole segments to be joined together into a single tent support are known in the art. In such structures, the segments are typically made of pultruded fiberglass, aluminum or, less frequently, other materials. Each segment will have at least a ferrule on one end, and some include mating ferrules on each end. The ferrules are typically made of steel, and are glued onto the tent pole segments.
The elastic shock-cord is fastened at one end of the first segment and then threaded through each of the remaining segments of the pole. The cord is then terminated at the opposite end of the final segment. The ferrules are arranged so that when the shock-corded segments are released, each segment will be mated into the ferrule of the adjacent segment, resulting in a fully connected tent pole.
Although shock-corded tent poles as described above have been well accepted in the industry, such poles have numerous shortcomings. First, the shock cord elastic must be strung through the entirety of each segment, which to date has required that assembly be done manually, and also uses more elastic than actually required to connect the segments. This requirement for manual assembly has the additional disadvantage of virtually mandating overseas production, because of the substantial differential in labor rates in the United States versus foreign countries.
A second disadvantage results from the use of the steel ferrule on the end of the fiberglass segment. The steel ferrules have substantially less flexibility than the fiberglass segments, causing a severe stress concentration in the fiberglass at the end of the ferrule. This stress concentration leads to breakage of the pole segments; virtually all breakage of such tent poles occurs at the end of a ferrule. Moreover, one of the most common failures of a tent today is breakage of a tent pole.
A third disadvantage of existing designs for tent poles also relates to the use of the steel ferrule. Gluing of the ferrule to the end of the segment is labor intensive and unreliable. A fourth disadvantage is that repair of existing shock corded tent poles requires complete disassembly of the broken pole, replacement of the broken segment, and rethreading of the elastic shock cord. Such repairs are difficult and proceed slowly.
There has therefore been a need for a tent pole and a method of manufacture of such poles which lessens the shortcomings of the prior art.